How is that possible?
by livdunham
Summary: Sin saber lo que está sucediendo, Olivia se encuentra en el hospital rogando por Peter y que el dolor se vaya. ¿Qué es lo que la enfermera le acaba de decir? Es imposible.


**Disclaimer: **Los Olivia y Peter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Warner y de JJ Abrams

**How is that posible?**

Las luces avanzaban a una velocidad alarmante sobre sus ojos y su cuerpo se tambaleaba debido a la velocidad mientras sentía un agudo dolor en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Intentaba controlar los gritos y gemidos de dolor pero le era imposible, jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, si le hubiesen pedido explicar el dolor con palabras, no podría hacerlo, ni las millones de palizas que había recibido en toda su vida la habían hecho sentir de esa forma.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos no eran capaces de ver más que borrosas imágenes que se movían de un lado a otro. Todo era caos y todo era sufrimiento.

-Peter –dijo en un susurro apenas audible-, necesito llamar a Peter –intentó incorporarse para sacar su celular del bolsillo pero alguien se lo impidió

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Era completamente imposible que algo así se le hubiera pasado por alto, alguien debió haberlo notado, alguien debió haberle dicho algo, ella debió haberse dado cuenta antes, sin embargo ahí se encontraba ella, llorando de dolor, no sólo físico, sino también por miedo y confusión.

Todo en su vida era normal, su trabajo, ajetreado y lleno de violencia como siempre, haciéndola correr de un lado a otro, las rutinarias noches con Peter en un bar de por ahí bebiendo y riendo o en aluna discoteca a la que iba con la excusa de Peter de que debía divertirse un poco y olvidarse del papeleo, los meses eran regulares, su alimentación seguía siendo la misma, entonces ¿qué es lo que había pasado?

Su mente no la dejaba pensar, mucho menos en algo que no fuera dolor.

Había salido de la ducha, el agua caliente relajó su tenso cuerpo luego de haber corrido durante largos minutos tras el maldito que provocó la explosión de un químico exponiendo a docenas de transeúntes a sus letales efectos, los párpados le pesaban y añoraba con acostarse en su cama. Ignoró los revueltos papeles que yacían esparcidos sobre la mesa de la sala y apagó la computadora. _Supongo que un disparo en el brazo es excusa suficiente como para no hacer el papeleo. _Pensó, con el rostro de Broyles en su mente. Estaba cansada y no quería saber nada sobre trabajo ni nadie hasta el día siguiente.

Había finalmente convencido a Peter de que se encontraba bien, que pasaría una buena noche con los analgésicos que le había recetado el doctor, le quitarían el dolor y la harían dormir como un bebé, aún así él se fue con muy pocas ganas, pues no quería dejarla sola y prefería quedarse con ella y rechazar todo tipo de llamadas provenientes del trabajo, ya que siempre las recibía en mitad de la noche y debía levantarse para ir a correr tras alguien, sabía que si las recibía sin que él estuviera ahí, ella correría al edificio de FBI. Sin embargo Olivia le insistió, otra vez, que se encontraría bien y que era él quién debía dejar de preocuparse. _Una herida en el brazo no es nada. _Le había dicho ella con una sonrisa y después besó sus labios dulcemente sin dejar de sonreír.

Ahora, deseaba no haberle dicho nunca eso a Peter, lo quería con ella aferrando su mano, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que él estaba ahí y que no debía preocuparse, sin embargo estaba sola, asustada y nadie le hacía caso. No quería hacer eso sola, por primera vez en su vida necesitó a alguien a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó aterrada, deteniendo a la enfermera con un fuerte agarrón

-Es sólo suero –dijo ella con tono amable, quitando suavemente la mano de Olivia, a pesar de tener pocas fuerzas debido al dolor y el cansancio Olivia seguía manteniendo su fuerza-, estás muy deshidratada, es necesario

-No –negó Olivia tratando de ponerse de pie-, es necesario que llames a Peter, lo necesito, por favor –suplicó

-Ya estamos en eso –contestó la enfermera con el mismo tono amable mientras limpiaba el sudor de su rostro e intentaba calmarla con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo? Mi celular está en ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –gritó muerta de dolor. Un instinto le decía lo que debía hacer, sin embargo lo evitó y apretó los dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, cuando el dolor disminuyó hasta desaparecer volvió a decir- Mi celular… está en mi pantalón

-Lo sé, querida, tu novio viene en camino

Desconcertada, Olivia estiró su cuello y observó sus piernas. Ya no había pantalón sobre ellas, en algún momento le habían quitado la ropa y la habían vestido con las típicas batas de hospital.

-¿Ya viene para acá? –preguntó esperanzada. La enfermera asintió

De un instante a otro las puertas se abrieron, dos enfermeras entraron arrastrando delante de ellas tres máquinas que conectaron en los brazos de Olivia, la enfermera que le inyectó el suero llenaba una jeringa con un líquido transparente.

-No, por favor –pidió Olivia observando la jeringa-, no más inyecciones

-Necesito inyectarte esto, calmará tu dolor

-No –negó con fuerza-, menos si es en la espalda, por favor –hizo una mueca de dolor-. ¿Dónde está Peter?

-Debe estar por llegar

-Puedes darme un vaso de agua, ¿por favor? –tenía la boca seca y estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada y con náuseas, quizá se debía a los dolores que cada vez iban en aumento

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, pero esta vez no entraron enfermeras con máquinas, si no una alterada y desconcertada figura azul que tras ver a Olivia se acercó a ella corriendo y tomó su mano.

-¡Olivia! –Exclamó sin quitar sus azules ojos de los de ella- ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé –se lanzó a llorar de puro alivio por verlo ahí-, no sé cómo sucedió, Peter… Dicen que estoy a término y que ¡AAAAHHH! –volvió a gritar, Peter sintió que le cortaban los dedos de la mano debido al fuerte apretón de Olivia, pero a la vez sentía que un agujero se abría bajo sus pies y caía por él

-¿Olivia? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz- Estas… ¿estás embarazada? –y se lanzó a llorar

Olivia asintió con la mandíbula apretada, lanzándose a llorar una vez más.

-No sé qué es lo que está pasando, Peter, ¿cómo es eso posible? No puedo explicarme lo que está sucediendo, ¿me habré infectado con algo?

Peter sonrió.

-No, no seas tonta, seguro que Walter tiene una explicación –ambos rieron, pero Olivia volvió a la realidad en cuestión de segundos

-Peter, es en serio… no sé lo que está pasando… tengo miedo –admitió

Peter volvió a sonreír y la besó. Aquel beso fue muy diferente a todos los anteriores, lleno de esperanza, alegría y repleto de millones de emociones juntas. A pesar de que tampoco comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba feliz, nada le importó en ese momento, el shock había sido opacado con ver a Olivia ahí, a punto de dar a luz, si habían respuestas, después se ocuparía de ellas.

-Olivia… -dijo en llanto- quiero que recuerdes para siempre este momento, ¿sí? No importa si no sabemos lo que está pasando, ni tampoco el dolor que esto supone, estamos juntos y así va a ser para siempre

Olivia sonrió.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres quien se está muriendo de dolor en este instante

-Creo que también estoy experimentando mi propio dolor –y dirigió su mirada a su amoratada mano debido a la pérdida de circulación por el fuerte apretón de Olivia. Ambos rieron hasta que las puertas del quirófano volvieron a abrirse y entró por ellas un alto doctor listo para el procedimiento.

-Me informaron que no aceptaste la epidural –dijo asombrado-, vaya, eres fuerte, millones de mujeres matarían porque se las dieran –sonrió mientras se sentaba delante de Olivia

Olivia sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro cuando el médico tomó sus tobillos y los puso sobre los apoya pies de la camilla.

-No hay por qué sentir pudor –sonrió el médico-, este es el mejor momento en la vida de una mujer, olvídate de todo lo demás y concéntrate en traer a ese pequeño, ¿está bien?

Olivia asintió y observó a Peter que se acercó aún más a ella y le besó la frente.

-Esto no te va a costar nada, es increíble el estado en el que estás. Quiero que pujes hasta cuando te diga, siempre manteniendo el mentón apegado a tu pecho, ¿está claro? –Olivia volvió a asentir, asustada y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado y parecía como si cada segundo se quedara plasmado delante de sus ojos cerrados. Ya no importaba el dolor ni tampoco el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, todo en esos nueve segundos fue maravilloso, Peter apareció en su mente, junto con su sonrisa y sus azules y profundos ojos que la observan haciéndola sentir que caía en ellos como alguien que salta de un acantilado hacia las azules aguas del mar, todos los momentos juntos estuvieron presentes, las caricias, las risas, las penas, las noches en su casa y en la de él, las miradas cómplices, los besos , las tardes libres en el sofá… ¿Qué era mejor que hacer desaparecer el dolor con los recuerdos de ellos dos juntos? Eso. El sonido que se escuchaba de fondo, el que hizo que Olivia volviera a la realidad luego de que su cabeza callera en la camilla otra vez, lanzando todo el aire contenido fuera de sus pulmones.

Un fuerte llanto resonaba por toda la habitación, al lado de su oído escuchaba unos desconsolados sollozos y la caricia de Peter en su mejilla derecha.

Una enfermera apareció a su lado con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que no dejaba de moverse, los pequeños brazos se agitaban en el aire mientras que las diminutas manitos parecían querer agarrar algo. Se lo entregó a la debilitada Olivia que con el instinto maternal tomó al pequeño y lo acercó hasta su cuerpo. Llorando observó a Peter y se besaron.

-Míralo –dijo Olivia en un susurro-, ¿puedes creerlo?

-No –dijo Peter lanzándose a llorar nuevamente con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro-, para nada… es perfecto

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes mientras las enfermeras se movían a su alrededor, luego Olivia dijo:

-Peter… -él dirigió su mirada a sus verdes ojos que resplandecían en aquel momento- Ni siquiera hemos pensado en un nombre

Peter se lanzó a reír mientras lágrimas de emoción caían por sus ya húmedas mejillas.

-Jamás vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? –y la besó. La besó como si el mundo hubiese perecido en ese momento y sólo ellos tres fueran los sobrevivientes del cataclismo

.

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora puedo explicarle algunas cosas porque deben estar preguntándose "qué diablos"

Soy amante de los embarazos a eso se debe de que vea constantemente programas sobre ello. Hay un programa llamado "No sabía que estaba embarazada" es de ahí donde saqué la idea para este extraño fanfic.

Es posible no saber que uno está embarazada, es un extraño caso que le sucede a algunas mujeres donde su vida es normal, los períodos vienen como siempre todos los meses, no les crece el vientre y hay algunas diferencias como su estado de ánimo y alteraciones en el apetito y la alimentación, y llegan a saber sobre su embarazo en medio del parto, quedando desconcertadas y en completo shock.

Espero que con esto les haya aclarado las dudas, espero con ansias sus reviews.


End file.
